


That Fic Where Ouma Gets Fucked By Momota And Saihara also there's pet play

by bronovan



Series: That Series Where Momota And Other People Fuck Ouma also there's petplay [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Face-Fucking, M/M, Puppy Play, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 03:57:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bronovan/pseuds/bronovan
Summary: man idk how to describe it just read it





	That Fic Where Ouma Gets Fucked By Momota And Saihara also there's pet play

"So he just… does whatever you tell him?"

"Most of the time. Sometimes he likes to be a brat."

"I am not surprised."

Kokichi was on all fours, listening to the conversation going on beside him. His eyes were covered, but he could recognize the voices. His master, Kaito, and his friend Shuuichi.

Knowing Shuuichi was watching him made his face flush. This was the first time they invited anyone inside their bedroom, and he was kind of glad it was Shuuichi. Of course, they discussed it first – who to bring in, that is – and Shuuichi seemed like the best choice for both of them.

They told him they wanted to show him something, and when asked what it was they said it was sexual, and gave no other details, asking if it was okay.

They were really happy when he said yes.

Kokichi was already prepared when Shuuichi knocked on their door. Blindfold on, on all fours, on the bed, buttplug inside, tail dangling between his legs, ears on.

Kaito liked calling him his "puppy" when they just started dating, because Kokichi always had those big puppy eyes whenever he asked for something. They decided to take the puppy element into the bedroom, and they couldn't be happier with it.

And now, adding Shuuichi, Kokichi couldn't be more excited. They had threesomes before with random people, but they never showed this aspect of their relationship to anyone. This was new.

They just hoped it wouldn’t creep Shuuichi out.

Apparently, it didn't. Kokichi could feel Shuuichi's eyes on him, then those eyes turned into hands that barely lingered on his skin. He could feel himself shaking as his own arms barely held himself, and he could feel the tail move when Shuuichi touched it and tried pulling it gently.

Kokichi bit his lip, trying not to make a sound.

The ears on his head started slipping down, but Shuuichi pulled them up and put them back in place.

"What do you think?" His master's voice could be heard.

"He's beautiful. A lot more quiet than I expected." Shuuichi replied and pet his head.

"I'd like to think I trained him well. He also promised to be on his best behavior, especially for you." Kokichi could hear the pride in Kaito's voice and felt warmth filling up his chest. He was a good boy. He knew he could stay good until they were finished, especially to make his master happy.

"What is he willing to do?"

"We've discussed it in advance. No piss or shit, and no cumming in his hair. Other than that, feel free to do whatever you want."

"Can I fuck his mouth?"

"If you want to, then yes. I'd offer to ask him again just in case though."

"Kokichi," Kokichi's ears perked up when he heard his name being called, "is it okay if I fuck your mouth?"

Kokichi gave an eager nod and licked his lips. He was waiting to be told what to do.

He could hear some shuffling of clothes which he assume was Shuuichi taking his clothes off, and soon he felt a dip in the bad and someone positioning themselves in front of him.

"Open your mouth for me, please." He could hear Shuuichi's soft voice and he just couldn't say no to that. He opened up his mouth, waiting for Shuuichi's dick.

He soon felt a tugging on the back of his head and realized Shuuichi was using his hair to position his head in the right place. He felt something warm and heavy at the tip of his tongue, before the same warm thing got inside his mouth suddenly. He tried sucking and bobbing his head but then the hands that were on his head put him in place so he couldn't move.

Shuuichi started fucking his mouth quickly, his dick hitting the back of his throat. Kokichi groaned around the dick in his mouth, trying to add some sensation for Shuuichi.

"Such a good boy, aren't you…" He could hear Kaito mumbling on his right, "doing so well. So well for us. You're amazing, our amazing little puppy."

Kokichi's chest was bursting with pride. He was so glad he could be good for his master and his friend.

"Kokichi, I am going to pull out the plug now, is that okay?" Kaito said.

Shuuichi pulled out for a second so Kokichi could give his consent. He nodded and then opened his mouth again so Shuuichi would get the hint and keep fucking his mouth.

He could feel a tugging at his hole and realized Kaito started pulling the plug out. He groaned again, this time from the sensation of his hole stretching.

"I'm going to fuck you now, Kokichi." He felt lips against his ear, realizing they were Kaito's, and a shiver went down his spine.

The plug was completely out as Kokichi could hear the pop of a lube bottle opening. Some more shuffling could be heard before he felt something at his entrance.

He felt Kaito's warm hand on his hip, caressing it lightly then placing itself there for a few seconds.

Kaito's dick inside of him was a mix of weird pressure he could never get used to and some pleasure that later intensified. It was a strange sensation, and he loved it. He could never get enough of his master's cock.

And then he started moving.

Being fucked from both ends of himself was exciting. He felt used in the best way he could be. They weren't even trying to get him off, just themselves. Kokichi was so happy.

Shuuichi's thrusts were getting more erratic and off rhythm, meaning he was probably close. Kokichi's thoughts were confirmed true as Shuuichi shot his cum down his throat then pulled out.

Kokichi opened his mouth to show the cum still there, as if asking what to do with it. "Swallow." Shuuichi whispered and brought some of Kokichi's hair behind his ear.

Kokichi closed his mouth and swallowed Shuuichi's cum. Kaito kept fucking him all through this.

"Kokichi," Kaito said and Kokichi turned his head towards his general direction, "you can make sounds if you want to. I allow it."

Kokichi nodded and let out a quiet, breathy moan, that turned into a loud moan that turned into two, then three, then one for each of Kaito's thrusts. He got louder and louder after he was granted permission and he was so glad to let all of his sounds out.

He could feel a hand on his dick, but both of Kaito's hands were on his hips, meaning it could only be Shuuichi.

Kaito changed his angle and started hitting Kokichi's prostate with every thrust.

Kokichi's moans turned into screams and he could practically hear Kaito smirking before picking up his pace.

"What a good puppy I have." Kaito's voice could be heard through Kokichi's moans. "Does everything he's told. Not making any sounds without receiving permission. Being used by not one, but two people at once, and not complaining at all. So good. Do you think he deserves to cum, Shuuichi?"

Shuuichi giggled before saying, "I think he earned it, yes."

"Cum for us, Kokichi." Kaito bent over and whispered in his ear.

With a final scream, Kokichi came into Shuuichi's hand. He could feel his insides tightening around his master as Kaito came inside of him.

Kaito pulled out and Kokichi tried to regain his breath. His throat felt sore from screaming and his face felt wet, meaning he probably started crying at some point. He felt Kaito's cum leaking out of his ass and how sore his hole was now that he wasn't high off of pleasure.

He loved this feeling so much.

The blindfold was gently taken off his face, but his eyes were still closed. He wasn't ready to open them yet.

He now realized he was shivering and still crying.

Two pairs of hands were positioning him more comfortably on the bed, one pair disappearing before coming back with a wet towel to clean him up.

Only when he could feel a warm body on each side of him, he opened his eyes, realizing he's looking up.

He looked right, then left, then back up.

"Thank you." he whispered in a hoarse voice.

Shuuichi giggled and placed a hand on his belly, rubbing it gently. Kaito smiled and cuddled closer into him.

"You're welcome." They both said, not at the same time, but Kokichi could still feel the meaning behind it. 'We're here. You can rest now.'

And he did just that.

**Author's Note:**

> my friend himiko suggested i turn this into a series and i like this idea but!!!!! i need comments in order to keep writing, sorry. anyway, not hinting anything, buuuuuuut i love comments. hehe.


End file.
